


Saucy Stories of Elmore

by CarrionMuncher



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anthology, Assorted Fetishes, Embedded Images, Multi, Multigenre, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: A series of short stories where the citizens of Elmore engaging in sexual situations is the focus. Feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters in the comments, or to make requests for specific pairings, fetishes or settings.





	1. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple introduction

Welcome to my reader-interactive story 'Saucy Stories of Elmore', chances are that if you've clicked on this, you're interested in seeing everyone's favorite toons get involved in various sexual situations! Well, today is your lucky day compadre, because I'm interested in hearing what you, the reader, may want to see! If you have any specific fetishes, characters or settings that you'd like to see in future chapters, leave a comment below and I'll consider using them.

And of course, I'll be adding my own entries every now and then.

Now, without further ado, enjoy!


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple sleepover takes a saucy turn, much to Gumball's delight.

**Gumball sighed as he laid upon a futon that rested upon the floor of Penny Fitzgerald's bedroom, the feline dressed up in a simple set of plain grey pyjamas and covered by a thick, warm blanket. He had been surprised when Penny had invited him over to spend the weekend at her place and surprised further at the fact her father had agreed after the whole funeral fiasco. He and the antlered peanut had spent most of the evening watching trashy late night horror movies, movies that featured people in oversized rubber monster suits, awful acting and plenty of impossibly bright red 'blood' that was no doubt cheap paint. They had watched those horrible, albeit amusing, movies well into the night, sharing popcorn and soda until finally, Penny's father had announced it was time to call it a night. After finishing off the snacks, they had retreated to the girl's room, where they had laid in the dark talking quietly to one another, planning the next day, until they had both drifted off to sleep.**

**Gumball had woken up no more than an hour later, and now found himself alone in his friends' room, Penny sleeping soundly on the bed that rested on his right. He had considered waking her up, if only to have someone to talk to, but had decided against it. Instead, he found himself thinking back to the horror movies, snickering quietly to himself.**

**At least until he felt something brush against his right leg, the feline jumping and letting out a soft squeak of fright.**

**He would have shouted if his mouth had not been swiftly covered by a warm, fingerless orange hand that slid up from beneath the thick cover. It was warm and strangely malleable, almost like clay or jello and easily silenced Gumball, who blinked in confusion, letting out a muffled whimper of childish fear. And then he heard a familiar sound, a soft chuckling coming from beneath the covers of his temporary bed, and with a trembling hand he reached out and lifted them cautiously, revealing a strangely familiar face and an even stranger sight. It was Penny, but she looked very different, her body looking more like a pool of weird ooze as it slid over his prone form, which he could still see through her semi-translucent orange 'flesh'.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Penny stated softly, her voice smooth and gentle.**

**Gumball blinked at that, only to let out an awkward, muffled chuckle as he reached a hand up to pry Penny's own away from his mouth, which remained damp from her touch. "Scared? Ha, I-I wasn't scared, I was... Surprised! Yeah, surprised!" He'd state, earning an amused smile from the girl who now slowly sat up, her body becoming more solid, her upper half anyway, as her lower half remained an oozy puddle that rested over his legs and crotch.**

**"Sure, and I guess you were just ' _surprised_ ' when you met Mr Cuddles too, eh?" The girl would smirk, her hands resting on her hips while Gumballs cheeks went a soft shade of red.**

**"That was different..." Gumball huffed, which earned a soft chuckle from Penny, who's previously amused smirk took on a more sultry appearance, something Gumballs tired brain failed to notice.**

**Slowly, Penny leant down and brought her hands up to rest on the felines shoulders, rubbing them tenderly while Gumballs cheeks quickly began to burn even redder, his eyes widening some as Penny's face came to rest mere inches from his own. Unlike the rest of her translucent body, the girl's eyes were very much solid, and like always Gumball felt himself go weak in the knees as he gazed into them.**

**If he'd been standing, he would have no doubt fallen.**

**Penny didn't speak, simply gazing right back at Gumball with that sultry expression, before suddenly leaning in, pressing her soft, wet lips to the felines own. The boy let out a groan of surprise, lifting his own hands to rest on Penny's hips, only to quickly relax and lean into that kiss, his eyes fluttering shut while Penny's remained half-lidded.**

**It wasn't long until she had gently pushed Gumball down so that he was laying flat, his fingers sinking into her gooey sides. His eyes only opened when he felt Penny's warm tongue prod at his lips, and after a moment of peering into her eyes, he parted his lips and granted her access to the warm, moist interior of his maw. Penny wasted no time, her nimble tongue exploring the boy's mouth thoroughly, brushing over every tastebud upon his tongue and probing the fleshy roof of his mouth. His eyes closed once again as he allowed Penny to give him his first proper French kiss, letting out soft moans of pleasure and squirming lightly beneath the gooey girl.**

**"P-Penny, ha... I feel so..." He began, murmuring between smooches only for Penny to pull back and cut him off, her bright orange tongue dragging itself over her own spittle covered lips.**

**"Good?" She finished for him, the hands that had been resting on his shoulders sliding up to stroke at the boy's cheeks, earning a soft purr from the feline as he nodded slightly, lips still parted and heart trembling within the confines of his chest cavity. Letting out a soft chuckle, Penny then leant down once again to bestow a softer, more innocent kiss upon his lips before moving to one of his ears, blowing a warm breath against it. "Well, you'll love what I have planned next..." She whispered, and with that she moved to slide a hand over the boy's mouth, effectively silencing any questions or noises he'd make.**

**Gumball raised his brows in confusion, mumbling against the girl's hand before he felt something that caused him to freeze. Penny's slimy, puddle-like lower half had begun to move and shift, Gumball lifting his head slightly to watch that orange ooze as it worked on tugging his damp pyjama pants down until finally his crotch was revealed. The boy's prick had already grown semi-erect from the rather pleasant frenching Penny had given him, and the feeling of the girls ooze against his prick wasn't entirely unpleasant, if not a little strange. He'd jerked off before, what teenager hadn't? But having someone else touch his junk was a foreign feeling that had only existed in the felines wet dreams, until now of course.**

**Penny smirked as she worked his young cock, massaging and lightly tugging it while releasing soft breaths of arousal, her eyes closing slowly while Gumball let out an occasional grunt or gasp. Penny was also experiencing new feelings that she'd previously only dreamt of, the feeling of Gumballs cock resting inside of her slimy mass making the girl feel complete, not to mention way better than her own hands had ever managed to make her feel. As she used her slimy insides to jerk the boy off, the girl slowly began to slide a slender tendril of ooze down over his shaft and balls, briefly stopping to squeeze those precious orbs, earning a muffled moan from the feline, his back arching and eyes rolling, giving Penny the opportunity she needed. With ease, that tendril slithered down over the boy's balls and between his legs, until finally squirming between his exposed blue ass cheeks.**

**Gumball hardly felt the straying tendril, his young mind too clouded by the attention his twitching cock was receiving, thin strands of precum drooling from his cocktip, only to float and slowly melt away within Penny's ooze. Slowly Penny began to focus on the tendril between his cheeks, that previously featureless limb starting to take shape until at last it resembled Gumballs own erect shaft, right down to the last thin vein. Now Gumball could feel it, and before he could try and ask what was going on, Penny removed her hand from his lips and swiftly pressed her own against Gumballs, kissing him deeply as that imitation cock suddenly slid into his virgin hole, the ooze providing more than enough lubrication to make the initial thrust smooth and easy, Gumballs toes curling and his chest heaving as he let out a muffled cry of pleasure, his eyes rolling up into his skull as the tip of that cock rubbed against his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine and causing his hips to jerk upwards into Penny's slimy torso.**

**Seeing the boys reaction, Penny wasted little time and quickly began to thrust into him a second time, and then a third and a fourth, until she had built up a rhythm. Soon the small bedroom was filled with wet sloshing noises as the girl had her way with her closest friend, the boy's legs parted and raised slightly to give her easier access to his twitching asshole, while his cock continued to throb and drool under her skilled touches, Gumball giving himself wholly to his crush, hands clutching the damp mattress as he felt himself growing closer and closer to a pleasurable release.**

**The boy attempted to say something, anything, although all that escaped his occupied maw was a trembling moan, his breaths laboured and fur soaked with sweat. Penny didn't need him to say anything, however, as she could feel how close the boy was, how his tight boy-snatch twitched around her invading length, how his cock throbbed in her grasp. Penny herself wasn't too far behind either, her eyes clouded with lust and body rippling and bubbling softly as if she were having trouble holding herself together.**

**"C-Cum with me Gumball, cu-ah~!" Penny began, only to squeak and suddenly arch her back, breaking the kiss and clenching her eyes shut tightly as she came, the cock inside of Gumball erupting and filling his ass with the thick orange sludge that made up the rest of the girl's body, while the feline himself gritted his teeth and let out a long, pained yowl of pleasure, his own cock twitching as it shot thick ropes of teenager seed into the girl, that slimy nut-butter floating around within her, forming large blobs that were quickly melted and absorbed.**

**Briefly, Gumball wandered if he'd gotten the girl knocked up, but that thought was brief and he quickly found himself losing his train of thought, body going slack as he simply focused on the pleasure that was currently attacking him from all angles, until finally both he and Penny stopped cumming, the boys body going limp while Penny's simply melted into a large, warm puddle that coated Gumballs body and futon he'd been laying on, the only part of him free from Penny's puddly form being his head, while the girls own rested on his chest, or at least her face did, mouth and eyes floating freely in that slimy mess of ooze and cum.**

**"W-Where did you learn to do that?" Gumball eventually asked, staring up at the dark ceiling while Penny snickered.**

**"The internet and a book my mom keeps in her dresser." The girl remarked, and she was about to ask the feline if he wanted to go again until the door of her room was pushed open, the bulky form of Penny's father filling the frame.**

**Both of the teenagers gazed at him with wide eyes, and after a tense moment of silence, Gumball let out a nervous chuckle.**

**"This... Uh, isn't what it looks like?"**


End file.
